


Taking The Step Further

by BrightSpace



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex's very first time, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightSpace/pseuds/BrightSpace
Summary: Alex is ready to take a step further into her relationship with Maggie.Sanvers first time.(This follows my other fic Opening Up, but you do not need to read that to fully understand this one!)





	Taking The Step Further

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing smut, so any comments are very welcomed! It ended up being a lot longer than I'd expected, but oh well!

It had only been a few weeks since Alex and Maggie had talked about Alex’s sexual experience or rather, lack of sexual experience, but with each passing day it was getting harder for Alex not to think about that conversation. Having that moment, where she could open up to her girlfriend about a personal thing that made her embarrassed for so long, made Alex start thinking differently about everything new she was experiencing with Maggie.

She told Maggie she wanted to take a step further into their relationship, but that she still wasn’t ready and looking back, she was filled with so many emotions from her past encounters, she wouldn’t even consider those relationships, when she told Maggie she was a virgin. But now, a few weeks later, she was starting to feel more secure about what she wanted to do with her girlfriend and it was getting in the way of any other thoughts.

 They’d settled that it was something they both wanted, very much, and Maggie was being the sweetest girlfriend giving all the time Alex needed. Every time they were together, making out, Maggie would check if Alex was okay with what was happening before doing anything. She wanted to make Alex comfortable and loved in all possible ways and Alex couldn’t complain about a thing, her girlfriend was so caring and kind, always putting her needs before her own.

More and more their make out sessions were becoming more heated and intimate. Hands beneath shirts, roaming the soft and warm skin, cupping and caressing each other’s breasts. Long and hot kisses that would leave them breathless. Legs tangling in a way that would leave them wanting more. Maggie noticed that her girlfriend was kissing her deeper, more passionately, she’d even leave some marks on Maggie’s collarbone from time to time and grab her hips with wanting hands. But she didn’t want to rush Alex into doing anything, there was no way she’d be okay with herself if she pushed Alex into doing something she was not ready for of comfortable with.

They were taking everything slow. Alex said she wanted more than just hot kisses, that she wanted to take another step in their relationship. It was the first time Alex felt like that, like wanting something more, wanting contact, intimate contact. It was all so new and exciting, but a bit scary.

What if it was something she was not fully into? What if she didn’t like it? What if she was bad at it? After all, she had never done it before. What if Maggie didn’t like her anymore if she wasn’t good? Alex knew Maggie was so understanding with everything, but she couldn’t help but to think that, even though she knew it was a silly thought.

Even with all those doubts and thoughts, the feeling she’d get at the bottom of her stomach every time she kissed Maggie nowadays, the feeling of wanting more, wanting Maggie, were far bigger than that. She wanted intimacy, and she wanted it with Maggie.

They’d see each other tonight, it was Alex’s place night like every Friday. They had this system where they would try to plan where they’d spend the night depending on what they had to do at their jobs for the day. It wasn’t the same job, but a lot of times NCPD was called to help with some DEO cases so they were working together pretty much every other day. If it was closer to Maggie’s place, then they’d stay at Maggie’s place and if it was closer to Alex’s, they’d spend the night there. And on Fridays, at least for the past months, they always had something to do that was closer to Alex’s place so they started calling Friday’s night Alex’s place night.

Particularly today, Maggie was needed at her precinct, but that didn’t keep her from texting her girlfriend all day long. It was already 5 PM and she was leaving in one hour so she decided to send Alex another text to see what they were having for dinner.

_Hey babe, it’s me again, pizza tonight?_

_Yes!_

_Great, I’ll leave in an hour._

_Ok, I’m almost done here as well and I’ll head straight home._

_I should be there by 6:30._

_Can’t wait to see you._

With that last text, Alex locked her phone and put it in her pocket so she could finish her lab tests as soon as possible and head home. She wanted to have time to take a shower and put on some clean clothes.

Luckily, no one required extra work from Alex, so she was able to leave soon. She arrived at her apartment in only 15 minutes and went right to her closet to see what she could wear. She didn’t want to be too straight forward and wear something that would suggest anything, but she also didn’t want to go for her pajamas.

After looking through her clothes for a few minutes, she decided to pick some jeans she knew made her ass look good and a shirt that revealed a bit of cleavage, but nothing too exposed. She also decided to go with black underwear, Alex never worried about having nice underwear before, so all she had were plain bras with nothing much to it.

She was feeling good about herself, was this the night she and Maggie would go all the way? She was anxious, but also excited, but still anxious. The thoughts she’d been having through the week about not liking it or not being good were still there and they weren’t going anywhere and that wasn’t helping at all. But she was still so sure she wanted to have her first time with Maggie and thinking back to all the talks she used to have with her college friends about their first times, they were also nervous and anxious, so that must be normal.

Not wanting to waste a minute more and fearing Maggie would arrive and she’d still not be ready, Alex turned the water on and stepped into the shower, trying to make the hot water make these thoughts go away. It didn’t fully work, but she was less tense than before and that was already a win. She quickly changed into the clean clothes she’d chosen earlier and sat on the couch, picking up her phone to check if there were any new messages.

Maggie had sent her a message right after she had put her phone in her pocket at work.

_Me too, beautiful._

Alex smiled reading the message, wanting for her girlfriend to be there already. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

Maggie arrived bringing the pizza.

“Hey, babe.” She said stepping into her girlfriend’s apartment.

“Hi, Mags.” Alex replied closing the door behind them and giving Maggie a soft kiss on the lips.

Seeing Maggie made her nerves come back a little, she looked so good. Well, she always looked good, but tonight she was wearing a dark green button up shirt with a black leather jacket and some tight jeans and she looked so gorgeous.

Trying to come with something up for them to talk about and distract herself from her nerves, Alex thought of asking her girlfriend about her day.

“So, um… how was your day?”

“Boring… I had to check so many files because someone couldn’t do their job properly and messed up a ton of information.” Maggie said while taking her jacket off and placing it by the couch, “what about you?”

“Nothing new, I just had to run some labs, it was pretty quiet all day long.”

Well, I can say that texting you all day made it all so much easier.” Maggie said with a smile, walking towards the table so she could put the pizza down.

During the day Alex’s mind wouldn’t shut off, she couldn’t stop thinking about Maggie and receiving a new message every 15 minutes from her girlfriend wasn’t helping at all. But she was a great agent, with some pretty good skills which helped her stay focused enough to finish her lab tests. If there was anything wrong, she’d fix it in the morning.

They sat by the table and had dinner, instead of beer, they decided to have some red wine.

After dinner Maggie offered to do the dishes and Alex sat by one of the stools on her kitchen counter so they could continue talking about what they’re talking during dinner.

“So I think you should try yoga once!” Maggie suggested, looking at her girlfriend who looked surprised by what she had just said.

“Me?” Alex said with a laugh “ppft, no way!”

“It’s not like it’s going to kill you or anything.”

“No, there’s no way I’m doing yoga.”

“It could be fun! Come on, Danvers,” Maggie was just finishing washing their wine glasses, “one class, that’s it, if you don’t like it, you never have to go again!”

Alex kept looking at her girlfriend, she could try doing yoga once, like Maggie said, it wouldn’t kill her, right?! Besides, it was something for her girlfriend.

“Deal, one class!”

“Deal.” Maggie said placing the towel down the counter while walking towards Alex.

She hugged her from behind, placing her chin on Alex’s shoulder. Alex stopped breathing for a few seconds, it was so fast Maggie didn’t even noticed. For a moment there, while talking to Maggie, Alex had forgotten about all the worries she’d been carrying with her for these past weeks. She could only think about how much she was in love with that beautiful and amazing woman standing right in front of her. That gave her the confidence she needed to start taking the step further into their relationship.

Stepping down the stool, she looked her girlfriend in the eyes, they were always so beautiful and shiny. Alex started kissing her face with soft and delicate kisses, while pulling a strand of hair that was falling down Maggie’s face behind her ear. God, she loved touching Maggie’s hair, it was so soft.

Maggie was enjoying all that, she wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist bringing her in closer. She wanted to know if Alex was okay with that, she was about to ask her when Alex gave her a kiss and she could feel her smiling through it. Alex brought her arms around Maggie’s shoulders, wanting to be even closer to her girlfriend.

Their kisses became more heated and passionate. Alex loved kissing Maggie, in all ways possible, she loved the way her lips parted for her and how soft they were. With all the kissing, they didn’t even noticed they were moving backwards till Alex’s back pressed down at the counter.

Feeling the little thud of Alex’s back hitting the counter, Maggie stopped kissing her girlfriend and they both needed to catch their breaths.

“Is this okay?” Maggie wanted to be sure everything they’re doing was okay with both of them.

“I want you.” Alex said, lips a bit swollen from all the kissing.

“You have me babe, I’m all yours, like always.”

“I _want_ you.” Alex said giving Maggie a look she’d never given her before. Her eyes were filled with want and desire, but there was still a hint of insecurity.

Maggie stepped back a little, trying to focus on what Alex was saying.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Alex said breathing her words out, giving Maggie a tiny smile.

“Because, you know… we don’t have to rush this, we can wait, give you all the-“

“Maggie, I’m ready, I want this.” Alex said cutting Maggie’s words and caressing her arms.

“Okay, sweetheart.”

Maggie was also a bit nervous. After all, it was her first time with Alex and she also wanted for it to be perfect.

“Should we take this to your bedroom?”

“Yes, take me to bed, Mags.” Alex’s heart was beating so fast when Maggie picked her up and carried her to bed, her legs wrapped around Maggie’s waist.

Maggie gently placed Alex on the bed, kissing her softly on the lips while doing it. Alex adjusted herself so her head would be on the pillow, Maggie followed her, laying on the bed right beside her girlfriend.

“Kiss me.” Alex said placing one hand on Maggie’s hip, turning her around so she was now on her side, facing Alex.

Maggie gave Alex a smile and caressed her face, kissing it softly at first. They returned to the pace they were a few moments earlier, when they were still standing in the kitchen. The soft and slow kisses were turning into open mouthed kisses, with tongues sliding through each other’s lips, leaving them breathless.

Maggie felt Alex’s hands moving from her hips to her back, she wanted to be closer, to feel Maggie’s heated body against hers. Sensing that her girlfriend wanted something more, Maggie repositioned herself on the bed so she could straddle Alex’s hip.

“You okay?” Maggie stopped kissing Alex for a moment to check on her.

“Yes” Alex said breathless, pushing her girlfriend down again to continue kissing her, placing her hands on the small of Maggie’s back.

Alex never got tired of kissing Maggie, her lips were so soft and there were so many different ways she liked to kiss her. But now, she wanted to feel Maggie’s skin against hers more than anything.

Alex started moving her hands from Maggie’s back till she reached the front of her shirt. Slowly, she tried to untuck it, searching for skin. Her hands were able to roam through Maggie’s toned abdomen, her skin was warm and Alex wanted to kiss it so badly, to feel it against her lips.

“Do you want this off?” Maggie said pointing to her shirt.

Alex only nodded yes, keeping her gaze on Maggie’s eyes.

Maggie started unbuttoning her shirt and, shortly after, the green shirt was flying to the floor. Maggie was able to see the exact moment Alex switched her attention from her face to her breasts, she made a sound, almost like a gasp and her eyes were fixed on the new found piece of skin. Alex was sure she was gay, but seeing her girlfriend in front of her, like that, only confirmed that.

“Enjoying the view, babe?” Maggie said with a light tone to her voice.

“Hum.., yes, yes, god!” Alex said, blushing a lot, “I’m sorry…” she said looking away from Maggie and covering her face with one of her hands.

“Hey, hey,” Maggie said placing her hand on top of Alex’s hand, wrapping her fingers around Alex’s fingers, taking her hand off her face and kissing it, “you don’t need to apologize.”

“Sorr-“

“No apologies!” Maggie said while holding Alex’s hand and giving her a light kiss on the nose.

“Like I said, I’m all yours.” Maggie continued speaking bringing Alex’s hand to her left breast.

She could feel a hardening nipple through the thin fabric of her girlfriend’s bra. Alex kept her hand there, slowly moving it around and finally bringing her other hand to Maggie’s right breast. She’d touched Maggie’s breasts before, under the shirt while they were making out, but getting to actually see her for the first time, even with her bra still on, made Alex feel a heat between her legs.

Looking Alex in the eyes, Maggie brought her hands to her back. When Alex realized what her girlfriend was about to do, she interrupted her moves, grabbing Maggie’s hands and bringing them forward.

“Babe, everything okay?” Maggie asked, concerned if she’d done anything wrong.

“No, it’s… I’m- I’m fine, um, can... can I?”

Maggie just smiled and brought her hands down, placing them by her girlfriend’s shoulders, giving Alex the space to take her bra off. After fumbling a bit, trying to unclasp it, Alex was able to take Maggie’s bra off, which was soon on the floor with her shirt.

“Wow” was all Alex was able to say before pushing her girlfriend down to kiss her lips again, with the heat between her legs growing bigger.

Maggie slowly started tracing kisses from Alex’s forehead, to her nose, then to her mouth, staying there for a long time, sucking at her bottom lip, that made Alex moan and Maggie was so sure that was a sound she’d enjoy for the rest of her life. After leaving her girlfriend breathless, Maggie continued, kissing her on the chin and then down on her neck, reaching her collarbone a few moments later.

“May I?” Maggie asked, motioning for Alex shirt.

Alex nodded a yes and propped herself on her elbows so it was easier for Maggie to take her shirt off. With little to no effort, Maggie was able to take Alex’s shirt off, she didn’t focus her eyes on her girlfriend’s breasts, and instead, she kept looking her in the eyes.

“You’re beautiful.” Maggie said, holding her gaze on Alex’s eyes.

Maggie then went back to kissing her girlfriend, she continued exploring her collarbone, dragging her kisses further down, closer to Alex’s breasts. She didn’t wat to rush anything, so she let Alex decide when she wanted her own bra off, with that, she was lightly caressing her breasts through the fabric while kissing the exposed skin on top of it.

“Mags,” Alex said catching her breath, those kisses and the way Maggie’s hands were working on her breasts made her lost in that new feeling, “you can take those off, if you want to.”

First, Maggie looked her girlfriend in the eyes, wanting to be sure that’s what she really wanted. Having the confirmation, she proceeded to take Alex’s black bra off, keeping her focus on her eyes.

Alex had never been exposed like that, no one had ever seen her topless, or even fully naked. Her nerves started to build up a bit again, but Maggie was paying close attention and she noticed the flick of her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Do you want to slow it down?” Maggie offered, wanting to give Alex the space she might need.

“Yes… no… umm, it’s just, um…” Alex started talking, trying to explain what she was feeling, “it’s all so new, you know? And I’m feeling things I’ve never really felt before,” she said, remembering the hot sensation between her legs, “and- and it feels so good, but it’s also terrifying in a way.”

Maggie was still straddling Alex’s hips, but she was able to reposition herself so she could have a better look at her girlfriend and also give her some more space.

“If you want to stop, we don’t have to do anything else tonight.”

“No! I want to, I’m ready and I trust you, so much” her voice was calm, she was nervous, but she wanted Maggie, she wanted this.

God, Maggie loved her so much.

“I’ll take care of you, okay?” she said, fixing Alex’s hair behind her ear, “If you think we’re going too fast or if there’s anything you don’t like, just say it, babe.”

“Okay” Alex said, pulling her girlfriend down so she could kiss her again.

Alex’s hands started roaming till they reached Maggie’s back, with that, she pulled her girlfriend down, so their bodies would be pressed together. The feeling of having Maggie’s weight on top of her was so good, her skin was extremely soft and warm.

Maggie resumed kissing her on the mouth, and started exploring south, reaching Alex’s now fully exposed chest. She started with lazy kisses, surrounding her left nipple, not wanting to kiss it just yet. Her right hand was taking care of the other breast, caressing it till she could feel a hard nipple. With that, her kisses started growing stronger, and she sucked the little bud, feeling it get hard under her tongue.

Looking up to Alex’s face, wanting to know if that was okay, Maggie found her answer. Her girlfriend was clearly enjoying that, head slightly bent back on the pillow and eyes closed. She continued going down, kissing her way till she reached the top of Alex’s pants.

With the loss of contact on her breasts, Alex whimpered.

“Can I take this off?” Maggie asked softly.

“Yes, yeah.” Alex answered, eyes still half closed.

Maggie started pulling Alex’s jeans down her legs, with every inch of skin being exposed she’d give a kiss, tracing it from her thighs till her calves, getting completely rid of the jeans.

With the cool air hitting her legs, and the thought of only being in her panties, Alex quickly closed her legs. Maggie started going up, tracing kisses from Alex’s calves, going up to her knees, then kissing her thighs, she could smell her girlfriend’s arousal. She continued kissing her hips, then going up to her breast, then collarbone, neck, till she reached her mouth, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

“You okay?”

“Ye- yeah.” Alex said painting softly, bringing one hand up to her forehead.

“Would it be better if I got naked as well?” Maggie suggested, seeing that her girlfriend was a bit insecure.

“Yes, I guess it would.” Alex said, lowering her hands to her stomach.

“Okay.” Maggie said with only love in her voice, she then stood up and took her tight jeans off along with her panties, leaving them on the floor.

Alex was mesmerized by her stunning girlfriend’s body. She was perfect and that was an image she would carry for the rest of her life.

“You’re gorgeous, Mags” Maggie blushed a bit receiving the compliment.

She was back on the bed in a few seconds, lying beside Alex, lightly running her fingers from Alex’s shoulder till her hipbone, that made Alex shiver a bit and she went in for a much needed kiss. Maggie could feel the need in her kisses, Alex was exploring her mouth with such passion it made her release a throaty sound.

A moment later, Maggie straddled Alex again, never stopping the kisses. In that position, Alex began thrusting her hips upwards, wanting some kind of contact where she could feel a warmth pooling. Wrapping her arms around Maggie’s muscular back, she tried to make her come closer, to give her the pressure she desperately needed.

Feeling her girlfriend’s needs, Maggie pressed her thigh between Alex’s legs, feeling a hot and wet spot. Alex continued moving her hips and Maggie let her guide the pace of their movements. The feeling was so good, having Maggie so close to her, making her feel like this, but she needed more. It was all so slippery and her panties were just getting in the way.

Maggie seemed to also sense that. Slowly sliding her hands down through Alex’s warm stomach, she reached her panties, she could feel the warmth radiating from there. She didn’t want to touch her girlfriend without checking again on her, so she looked at her and waited for an answer.

Alex took a big breath, bringing herself back to what was happening, the growing need between her legs being the only thing she could focus on. Looking at Maggie, she only saw love in her eyes. How could she be so lucky to have her first time with such a loving and caring woman? She slowly nodded a yes, heart pounding so fast, giving Maggie permission to touch her.

Maggie gave her a kiss while slowly sliding her hands through Alex’s soaked panties, running her fingers through her wet folds. Alex was so wet, and Maggie wasn’t so different, she could feel her wetness spreading through her own thighs. But tonight it was all for Alex, she was gonna take care of her and give her all she needed.

Feeling Maggie’s hand touch her core, Alex gasped. She had touched herself before, so she knew the feeling of hands, her hands, roaming down there, making her relax with her own touch. But Maggie’s hands were different than hers, they’re smaller, softer and so very delicate.

Alex continued rolling her hips, still trying to satisfy her needs.

Maggie gathered some of her girlfriend’s wetness on her fingers before bringing them to her clit. With painfully slow circular movements, she started touching the bundle of nerves. She release a groan feeling Maggie touch her like that.

All these new sensations, Alex could live in it. She felt Maggie’s fingers moving a bit faster and stronger, that only made her move her hips faster, wanting more of everything she was feeling. With her eyes closed, she searched for Maggie’s mouth, encountering it shortly after, she kissed it like there was no tomorrow, licking her bottom lip, waiting for Maggie to part her lips for her tongue.

Enjoying the way Alex was kissing her and knowing Alex needed something else, Maggie slowly slid her middle finger through the wet folds, entering her girlfriend.

That was a whole new thing, Maggie was inside her, and she couldn’t get enough from it. Moving her hips she tried to match the rhythm of Maggie’s finger inside her. Maggie was moving slowly, making sure she wasn’t hurting her girlfriend. She curled her finger inside Alex and that made her scream, throwing her head back. She was getting closer to her orgasm, Maggie could tell that as well feeling Alex’s wall tightening around her middle finger. She continued moving her finger inside Alex, going a bit faster, while her palm was applying pressure to her clit.

“Mag- Mags… I-“ Alex said, breathless, with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly hanging open, hands gripping on the sheets. It was all so intense and so good, the feeling of having Maggie so close, giving her all this pleasure, was building her up so fast. Maggie continued moving her finger, hitting a spot inside Alex that made her moan loudly with each thrust.

“I’m right here,” she said, kissing Alex on the mouth and applying a little bit more pressure on her clit, “I’ve got you, babe, you can let go.”

That was all Alex needed, her breath picked up and her hips started moving out of rhythm, with her back arching up. Digging her nails on Maggie’s back, she came screaming Maggie’s name. She was feeling everything, all at the same time, all the pleasure she thought she’d never have, the love she thought she’d never get, it was all so intense. Maggie just held her there, helping her ride her orgasm, slowly slowing her movements, till she completely stopped moving inside Alex.

“Wow, that- that was… wow” Alex said, with her eyes still closed, trying to catch her breath.

“You good?” Maggie asked, cleaning her hand on the sheets and bringing it up to Alex’s face, so she could caress it.

“Yeah, yeah, more than good,” She said smiling, turning her face so she could look Maggie in the eyes, “you were perfect, thank you.”

“Nah Danvers, nothing to thank for.” She said, placing a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek.

“No, thank you, really,” Alex shifted her body, laying on her side, propping her head on her hand, still looking at Maggie, “I just- that was incredible. I never thought I could feel like that.” she continued, drawing lazy circles around Maggie’s shoulder and back, slowly bringing her hand lower, till she reached the small of Maggie’s back.

“Alex…” Maggie said, with questioning eyes.

“What?”

“You don’t need to do anything, tonight was for you. We can just cuddle and sleep.”

“But what if I want to?” Alex said, with a low tone to her voice.

“Babe, there’s no need, I-“ Maggie’s voice was cut by Alex’s kiss on her mouth.

“You made me feel so good, Mags,” slowly placing her legs around Maggie’s hips, she made her girlfriend lay on her back, “I just want to make you feel good as well.”

Maggie gave her a warm smile, releasing a shaky breath.

“I mean,” Alex continued speaking, now with a lighter tone to her voice, “I have no idea what I’m doing, but you’ll help me right?”

“Of course, but no worries, babe, just do whatever feels right, and I’ll say if there’s anything I don’t like, okay?” Maggie said, fixing a strand of Alex’s hair that was falling down her face. She doubted Alex would be bad, she was such a fast learner and the way she’d be kissing her for the past nights had been driving her crazy.

With that, Alex got all the confidence she needed to start something.

That night, she made Maggie come, twice, and she could not wait to experience all the other forms of intimacy she could have with her sexy and loving girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
